gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Waverly Winds
Waverly Winds is a 13-year-old shapeshifter and represents the air monsters. Biography Waverly Amanda Winds was born on December 2 to Alex Winds, an airforce fighter who died in action and Frank Winds, a studious college professor. Even though Waverly's mother had died in the air, Waverly had always had a fascination with it. She had a longing to fly and always wanted to be near the sky. Since her father was a practical college professor, he shot her ideas of flying down. He said it was inhumanly possible to fly unless you have wings, which Waverly didn't. Waverly, determined to prove her father wrong spent most of her time in the woods, climbing tall trees to get closer to the sky. She always got very excited when she found a new bigger tree to climb and always tried tor each the top of the tree. She loved exploring the woods, and had and had an excellent sense of navigation. One day while exploring the woods, she fell into an extremely deep ditch. Waverly stayed in there for hours, wishing that she could fly out. Just when Waverly though she would never get out, a tattoo of two birds appeared on her wrist, and when she touched it she turned into a vampie bat and flew out. Waverly, amazed and excited rushed home so she could prove her father wrong. When she got home, she told her father all about her special powers and how she got out of the ditch. Her father, shocked and frightened sent Waverly off to Gravity Falls. Waverly made a deal with the twon con-artist, Stan Pines. If she worked there, he would give her a room. Waverly now works at the Mystery Shack with Aaron Corduroy, Miranda McCormick, Noah Blanchard, and Kyler Industria. Early Life Waverly was always made fun of in school for wanting to fly. She was constantly teased and the teachers thought she was trouble because she was always jumping off the playground equipment and scratching herself up. Waverly usually spent her free time in the forest, where she climber trees and ran around. She was very daring and liked to challenge herself. Waverly was always and still is up for anything. Appearance Waverly has curly dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and dark skin. She is very small and nimble, which makes her good for climbing trees. She is also very athletic and toned. She has a tattoo of two birds on her wrist. Alliances *Aaron Corduroy (BFF) * Miranda McCormick (BFF) * Noah Blanchard (BFF) * Kyler Industria (crush) * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Soos * Wendy Corduroy Enemies *None Yet! Likes *Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus *Lazel *Climbing *Exploring *Flying *The woods *Outdoors *Trampolines *The Avengers *Tom Hiddleston *Tyler Oakley *MacBarbie07 *Loki *Loki at Comic Con *Watching YouTube *danisnotonfire *AmazingPhil *Phan haters *Iron Man *Robert Downey Jr *Bruce Banner *The Incredible Hulk *Phil Coulson *Watching Disney movies on rainy days *Rainy days *Christmas music *Being short so she can climb better *Shane Dawson *Shanaynay *Smosh *Kyler Industria *Disney movies *Cotton candy ice cream *Sour Patch Kids *Sweedish Fish Dislikes *Being short and not being able to reach things *Phan *Phangirls *Not being able to climb *When someone doesn't stand up for themselves *Being restricted Powers/Abilities *Waverly is a shapeshifter. *Waverly is very nimble. *Waverly is very strong. *Waverly is very fast. *Waverly is an amazing climber. *Waverly has a very good sense of navigation. *Waverly has a tattoo that controls her powers. Parents Frank.jpg|Waverly's father, Frank Alex.jpg|Waverly's deceased mother, Alex Gallery Waverly1.jpg Waverly2.jpg Waverly3.jpg Waverly4.jpg Waverly5.jpg Waverly6.jpg Waverly7.jpg Waverly8.jpg Waverly9.jpg Waverly10.jpg Waverly11.jpg Waverly12.jpg Waverly13.jpg Waverly14.jpg Waverly15.jpg Waverly16.jpg Waverly17.jpg Waverly18.jpg Waverly19.jpg Waverly29.jpg Waverly20.jpg Waverly22.jpg Waverly23.jpg Waverly24.jpg Waverly25.jpg Waverly26.jpg Waverly27.jpg Waverly28.jpg Waverly30.jpg Waverly'sOutfit.jpg|Waverly's Daily Outfit WaverlyTattoo.jpg Category:Mystery Shack Employee Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Thirteen Category:LivvyLove17